


Another One

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Relationships: Batsis!Reader & Damian Wayne





	Another One

**“Why are you holding that? Where did you even get it?”**

Damian had walked into your room at two in the morning, soaking wet with a shivering blob in his cape. 

“It’s a sugar glider, I found it outside a warehouse in a box,” Damian shrugged nonchalantly, walking over to you. 

You weren’t usually afraid of animals, you lived with Damian for crying out loud, but a boxed pet outside a warehouse in the dead of night, now that’s scary. You scooted away a little as he brought it up to your face. 

You squinted at it in the dark, only being able to make out two shiny eyes blinking back at you, almost as if the two of you were having a staredown. You carefully maneuvered around Damian to turn on the light, almost yelping when you realized how big the sugar glider's eyes really were. 

“What if it has rabies or something?” 

“Then I would be dead,” Damian answered with a sassy tone, causing you to raise a finger at him. 

You eyed Damian for a couple of seconds and then back down at the exotic pet in his hands before you sighed, “Let’s go run some tests on it first.”

You couldn’t tell with his back turned to you, but Damian had a small smile on his lips as he walked out of your room, the remainder of his soggy cape dragging on your carpeted flooring. 

“Thanks, (Y/N).” 

“When will this whole stray thing end,” you muttered under your breath, snagging a sweater off your door handle. 


End file.
